Anakin, Ahsoka, and ObiWan Go To Disney
by jasongraces
Summary: What happens when your fave SWTCW characters go to Disney World, and Obi-Wan wears a red cape, and Anakin wants Artoo to burp? Stay Tuned and See...WARNING SPONGEBOB AND BLUES CLUES REFERANCES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thought this would be funny so…yeah!**

**Disney belongs to…Disney and Star Wars belongs to…Lucasfilms.(Iguess)**

* * *

Ahsoka: Oh I'm so excited!! I want to ride all the rides and eat the cotton candy…

Obi-Wan: And visit Magic Kingdom and see Goofy…

Ahsoka: And see the big Yeti and go to Bipity Boopity Boo Boutique…

Obi-Wan: Remember little one, you can't take what Anakin wants to do…

Ahsoka: Sorry, and I'll want to see all the cool shows…

Obi-Wan: And see the pretty princesses!

Ahsoka: (looks at Obi-Wan) Remember what you said!

Obi-Wan: Ok.

Ahsoka: And we'll have to go see Mickey and Minnie…

Obi-Wan: And get all their autographs…

Ahsoka: And meet Jack Sparrow…

Obi-Wan: And take a picture with Jasmine…

Ahsoka: And sing along to Beauty and the Beast…

Obi-Wan: And eat gyros! This will be the best meditative retreat if-

Anakin: I could only find the keys to the Twilight!

Artoo: (beep translation)…those were the keys??

Anakin: Artoo! How could you! And I was going to take your picture with Wall-E and EVE! Gosh how could you!

Obi-Wan: No princesses?

Ahsoka: No Jack Sparrow?

Anakin: No Padme?

Obi-Wan: What?

Anakin: Well she's a princess/queen right?

Obi-Wan: In your world Anakin…

* * *

**WILL OBI-WAN, AHSOKA, AND ANAKIN EVER MAKE IT TO DISNEY?? STAY TUNED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**ON THE LAST EPISODE…**

**ANAKIN COULD NOT FIND HIS SHIP KEYS BECAUSE ARTOO ATE THEM, AND NOW THE THREE CHARACTERS ARE IN AGONY AS THEY WAIT FOR ARTOO TO BURP THEM UP…**

* * *

Obi-Wan: It's been two hours! Can we go now?

Anakin: We can't go anywhere until Artoo decides to burp.

(Ahsoka is in the corner giggling)

Anakin: Who are you laughing at?

Ahsoka: Oh nothing! Padme and I are texting about how you two think Artoos' gonna burp!

Anakin: It's possible! Right master?

Obi-Wan: Yes. Just like singing the ABC's while drinking milk! Now excuse me, I must use the little Master's room.

Ahsoka: Oh gross! Thanks for telling us. Not…

Anakin: C'mon Artoo! You can do it!

Artoo: (beep translation) It's impossible for me to burp. I have no liquid inside me and if I did, I'm sure I'd be short circuiting!

Anakin: You don't need liquid to burp.

(Threepio pops out of nowhere)

Threepio: Actually Master Ani, astromech droids are usually right forty-nine out of fifty times right. And it appears Artoo is telling the truth.

(Threepio then disappears)

Ahsoka: Okay…that was weird.

Anakin: What kind metal plating did my mother put on that droid? Invisibility metal?

Ahsoka: I don't want to know.

Obi-Wan: (walks out of the hall) Ahhhh…the sweet smell of fresh roses on my freshly washed palms.

Ahsoka: Um thanks for telling us?

Artoo: (beep translation) I think if you open my dome on top you should be able to reach in and grab the keys.

Anakin: Ok little buddy, I'll trust you on this. (reaches in the dome and pulls out and object) What's this?

Obi-Wan: It appears to be an unopened holocron!

Anakin: What are you doing with this?

Artoo: (beep translation) Oh. That's right. Senator Amidala put that in there for you. She said Master Windu gave it to her. Master Windu said it will help you find the keys. That is probably what I ate.

Anakin: Hmmm…a clue.

* * *

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN ANAKIN OPENS THE HOLOCRON? STAY TUNED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**ON THE LAST EPISODE…**

**ANAKIN, AHSOKA, AND OBI-WAN HAVE DISCOVERED A HOLOCRON STORED IN ARTOO…WHAT WILL THEY DO? STAY TUNED…**

* * *

Anakin: What did Master Windu say about what is stored in this holocron?

Artoo: (beep translation) Oh I don't know you meatball head! Senator Amidala gave me the holocron, Master Windu didn't give me it!

Anakin: Well you don't have to be so harsh about it!

Obi-Wan: This looks like a job for the WAAO's!

Ahsoka: The WAAO's? How does that make any sense?! And why is there a 'W'?

Obi-Wan: Dramatic effect. Ya know, Wan…Obi-Wan? Ring a bell?

Anakin: We should first go to Pad- Senator Amidala's apartment to see if she knows anything.

(The four of them go to Pad- um…Senator Amidala's apartment)

Obi-Wan: (bursts the door open) No need to fear the WAAO's are here!

Padme: And what if I wasn't here?

Obi-Wan: Uh…you never said that.

Anakin: Listen all we need to know is-

Padme: You still can't find your keys, right?

Anakin: Uh yeah and-

Padme You left them on the bedroom night stand.

Obi-Wan: Why were your keys in her apartment?

Padme: Uh well…

Anakin: She um…

Padme: I had uh…holonet problem! Yeah.

Anakin: She couldn't enter…

Padme: Enter my account. The connection had to be…

Anakin: I had to cut it with my lightsaber!

Obi-Wan: Works for me! (As he flings his red cape to the side)

Ahsoka: Master look! A clue…

Obi-Wan: A clue to where Blue is? (ha ha Blue's Clue's Reference)

Ahsoka: No…A piece of a Jedi's robe.

(Anakin looks to Padme who is biting her lip, Anakin has the same expression on his face)

Anakin: How can you be so sure that it's a Jedi's robe?

Obi-Wan: Yes young one. It could be one of Blue's clues.

Ahsoka: I think it's time to take a walk to Master Windu's.

(Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walk out the door)

Anakin: Uh yeah. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the Senator…send me a message if you find anything.

(Anakin then forces the door shut)

* * *

**WILL OBI-WAN AND AHSOKA GET DOWN TO THE BOTTOM OF THE MYSTERIOUS CRIME? aND WILL ANAKIN EVER REGROUP WITH THE WAAO'S? STAY TUNED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**ON THE LAST EPISODE…**

**OBI-WAN AND AHSOKA WERE ON THEIR WAY TO MASTER WINDU'S AS OBI-WAN MAKES A FAINT DISCOVERY…**

* * *

Ahsoka: Now is Master Windu's room on the far side of the temple or near yours?

Obi-Wan: I'm not sure. Do you think the holocron will tell us?

Ahsoka: I doubt. My Master would know! He egged his door last Friday afternoon. (calls Anakin on her comlink)

Anakin: (sighs) What Ahsoka?

Ahsoka: Where is Master Windu's room?

Obi-Wan: Wait I know where it is! It's over the river and through the woods to Windu's house we'll go!

Ahsoka: I'm about 80% that's not right.

Anakin: It's above Master Yoda's room.

Ahsoka: Thanks a parsec Master! (turns the comlink off)

(the two start on their way when Obi-Wan suddenly stops)

Ahsoka: Master Kenobi?

Obi-Wan: Oh. That was weird. I felt like I was in some…some…horrible…trance.

Ahsoka: From what?

Obi-Wan: I believe it might've been from Anakin's rose scented soap. It's my favorite scent next to Key Lime and Banana Smoothe.

Ahsoka: Um…okay.

Obi-Wan: Anyways, we better hurry, or Anakin will wonder what is taking us.

(they knock on Master Windu's door, it was ajar and they stepped in)

Obi-Wan: Wait. We shouldn't be in here.

Ahsoka: Oh Master. Are you chicken? My Master and I have done this like a thousand times!

Obi-Wan: I was afraid you'd say that…

(they stroll around the room looking for Master Windu. Ahsoka then spots something on the microwave)

Ahsoka: Master Kenobi! Come here quick!

Obi-Wan: (he runs over and looks at the note)

Ahsoka: It says:

_Dear Humans,_

_I found a mysterious someone using this microwave. To whom this may concern, Master Windu, he was holding a set of keys. I don't know who's they were, but it came to my attention that the owner needs to find the culprit. A plan needs to be in order. And for anyone else who finds this note, the person was tall with long pointed hair, or so I think it was hair. I came in here to receive a holocron for my Master, but the owner of the room was missing. Oh I'm sorry I'm running a bit low on ink. My sincere thoughts on this cloaked person are anonymous. Thanks to you all._

_R2-D2_

Obi-Wan: Hmm. We need to get to the bottom of this mystery and finally go to Disney.

* * *

**WILL AHSOKA AND OBI-WAN FIND THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON OR WILL ANAKIN COME ACROSS THE THEIF FACE TO FACE? STAY TUNED…**


	5. Chapter 5

ON THE LAST EPISODE…

OBI-WAN AND AHSOKA FOUND A MESSAGE IN MASTER WINDU'S ROOM AND THEN THEY REGROUPED WITH ANAKIN…

Anakin: Who could this be?

Obi-Wan: Well Master Fisto does hang at Windu's a lot…

Anakin: Do you think it was him?

Obi-Wan: Possibly.

Ahsoka: Hmm, the pointed hair. That's probably what Artoowie was talking about!

Obi-Wan: Excuse me a minute. (He then runs off to the refreshener)

Ahsoka: Master Ken- ugh.

Anakin: I think it is Master Fisto.

Ahsoka: Why do you think that Skyguy?

Anakin: He will sometimes use the Twilight for missions.

Ahsoka: But doesn't he only use it when he doesn't have a mission?

Anakin: Hmm, you're right snips. I never thought about it that way.

Ahsoka: What could he be doing? He's never here when he is off duty, just like you never are.

Anakin: What do you mean?

Ahsoka: (rolls her eyes) You know what I mean Skyguy.

Anakin: And what if I don't?

Ahsoka: Uh well I have the Force so I kinda sense that you know what I'm talking about.

Anakin: …shut up.

(Obi-Wan walks out of the refreshener)

Obi-Wan: Ahh, I feel refreshed and pampered, yet I could go for a pedicure right now after staring at my horrid unclipped toes.

Ahsoka: Uh that is disgusting.

Anakin: Master…we think it is Master Fisto who has the Twilight's keys.

Obi-Wan: An interrogation needs to be in order you say? I'll take twenty!

Ahsoka: Um, no…?

Obi-Wan: Very well then. Hence the reason of going to Disney!

Anakin: What are you talking about?

Obi-Wan: Come sit. No. Wait. There no time! The WAAO's unite!

Anakin: Whoa, whoa, wait! We are not the WAAO"s!

Ahsoka: You gotta get hip Kenobi!

Anakin: Lame team names like that are like sooooooooo last year.

Ahsoka: Numbers are in though.

Anakin: Yeah, like Team 1 or to get real creative Team 2.

Ahsoka: Whoa! Talk about livin' on the edge.

Obi-Wan: Levin…furniture? Or Linen? Or Livin' on a Prayer?

Ahsoka: Remarks like that are soooooo two minutes ago.

Anakin: Focus guys! We need to find where Kit is.

(The "WAAO's" are now on their way to Docking Bay 20 where Anakin parks the Twilight.)

Anakin: Yep. It's gone.  
Obi-Wan: We need to find the Mystery Machine! Alright gang, split up and look for clues. Daphne, you're with me. Fred, Velma(looks at Artoo) you check the south.

Anakin: What the he-! I'm not even gonna ask.

Ahsoka: (Obi-Wan grabs Ahsoka's arm) Get the heck of my arm you creeper!

Obi-Wan: Creeper I am not. To the Darkside I would be.

Anakin: C'mon Ahsoka, you're coming with me.

Ahsoka: Oh any day Skyguy. (she says to him in a quiet voice)

Anakin: Um ok. Artoo, you go…help Obi-Wan with all his mental, and somewhat physical problems.

Artoo: (beep translation) Relationship problems too?

Anakin: No, no. We'll get Padme to work on that.

(Anakin and Ahsoka start walking away from Artoo and Obi-Wan)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took long to update. Had the writer's block virus. Anyway…read on.

**ON THE LAST EPISODE…**

**ANAKIN AND AHSOKA WENT OFF TO LOOK FOR KIT FISTO LEAVING ARTOO TO WATCH AND HELP OBI-WAN…**

Anakin: (sitting on a piece of metal) Where could Master Fisto have gone?

Ahsoka: Why don't you just ask him yourself? (points to him sitting on the floor)

Anakin: Master Fisto? Wha-wha-?"

Kit: Oh ahh, Anakin, Ahsoka! Thanks for coming. A couple of gangster guys just jumped me! I'm in utter shock.

Anakin: Uhh, so you don't have the keys to the Twilight?

Kit: No… I put them in your quarters last.

Anakin: Oh thanks then. (Ahsoka and Anakin left him)

Meanwhile…

Obi-Wan: You know…someday you should host your own talk show. I mean really. Mentally challenged people like me really could use your help Artoo.

Artoo: (beep translation) Oh, you're just saying that. It's not that your pink Artoo unit will ever like me.

Obi-Wan: That is a discussion you have to have with Anakin. Any who, where is Anakin?

Anakin: Obi-Wan, you're out of your soap trance right?

Obi-Wan: Oh yes. Artoo talked me through it. He just some questions on this hot pink Artoo droid.

Anakin: Artoo? Ask me a little later. We found Master Fisto and he doesn't have the Twilight. He put the keys in my quarters. So let's get going.

**WILL ANAKIN FINALLY FIND HIS LOST KEYS AND WILL OBI-WAN FINALLY FOUND A WAY TO CURE HIS TRANCES? STAY TUNED…**


	7. Chapter 7

Again sorry for not updating. With my other FF's, I got side tracked.

ON THE LAST EPISODE…

ANAKIN AND AHSOKA FOUND MASTER FISTO BUT WITHOUT THE TWILIGHT KEYS AND NOW OUR HEROS ARE OUT TO FIND THEM…

Anakin: (Walks into his quarters) Where would Master Fisto put my keys?

Obi-Wan: Um Anakin, do you have any other soap I could use?

Anakin: What? Padme gave me that soap! I mean, the maid droid things only give me that kind.

Obi-Wan: Oh, alright then. (walks toward the bathroom)

Ahsoka: (opens a closet door) Where could they be?

Obi-Wan: (walks into the open door) Gah!

Anakin: Um, Obi-Wan?

Obi-Wan: I am alright! Wait, no I'm not. Ah look at the stars! (falls over) Ahsoka, you ruined my beautiful face!

Ahsoka: I'm so sorry Master Kenobi! Do you need ice?

Obi-Wan: I need a doctor, man!

Anakin: Uh ok. (Ahsoka and Anakin pick up Obi-Wan and carry him to the hospital)

Doctor: What happened?

Ahsoka: His face was smashed by a door!

Doctor: Who did this?

Ahsoka: I did doctor, sir, guy.

Doctor: Leave us! I will make beautiful again!

Anakin: You can't go back and be something you never were. (Obi-Wan kicks Anakin's leg)

(Anakin and Ahsoka leave the room and wait. Hours later the doctor comes out)

Doctor: The operation was a success! Come back in a few days and we'll remove the bandages.

(Three days pass by and Anakin and Ahsoka still can't find the keys. They now head back to the hospital)

Anakin: Well doc?

Doctor: We are going to remove the bandages. (He starts to unravel the gauze and Anakin and Ahsoka become wide eyed)

Doctor: Oh my! (a woman doctor walks in)

W. Doctor: Oh my! So handsome! (Falls over)

A/N: Have you noticed that this from the Spongebob episode where Spongebob smashes Squidwards face and he then becomes handsome! Fave episode!

Obi-Wan: What did she say?

Anakin: Um, handsome. (Hands Obi-Wan a mirror)

Obi-Wan: Gah! I am handsome! (Obi-Wan jumps up and strikes a pose and flexes his muscles. Anakin and Ahsoka back away)

Anakin: Um, lets go find the keys.

Obi-Wan: Ok! Lets take the long way. Through the pear fields!

Ahsoka: Doc, what soap did you use?

Doctor: Rose scented why?

Ahsoka: Oh no reason…

Obi-wan: Let's get a move on WAAO's or now maybe the GWAAO's! The Gorgeous Wan Anakin Ahsoka Obi's!

WITH OBI-WAN MORE BEAUTIFUL WILL THE GWAAO's FINALLY FIND THE TWILIGHT KEYS? STAY TUNED…


	8. Chapter 8

AGAIN AGAIN, Sorry for not updating. I might stick with this FF for a while, because I'm losing my writing touch on my other FF's.

ON THE LAST EPISODE…

AHSOKA MESSED UP OBI-WAN'S FACE BUT NOW WITH IT FIXED WILL THEY FIND THE KEYS?

Anakin: (the three were walking out of the hospital) I can't believe this.

Obi-Wan: Me neither. I mean why is she here?

Anakin: Why Ahsoka is with us?

Obi-Wan: No you goose! Why the Senator is here! (Anakin looked over to see Padme walking towards them)

Anakin: Senator?

Padme: Anakin, this whole week you've been looking for your keys, and you haven't found them…

Anakin: Um yeah… (Padme pulled out the keys from behind her)

Padme: Did you forget that you took it to the repair shop?

Anakin: (he reached for the keys) Um no I guess I forgot.

Ahsoka: Wait Senator, how did you get them?

Padme: Uh the Twilight was in front of the temple, and I said that I knew where you were so here go.

Anakin: *whispers* It was in front of your apartment right?

Padme: *whispers* Yeah.

Anakin: OK. How about we go to Disney!

Obi-Wan & Ahsoka: Yeah!

Mace Windu: Not so fast. We have a mission for you three. (Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka sigh and follow him back to the temple.

WILL THEY EVER HAVE MEDITATIVE RETREAT TO GO TO DISNEY? I DON'T KNOW…THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
